Questionable Existence: Stormfront
by Patron
Summary: Bakura seeks shelter under Kaiba's bed-sheets when a storm-front hits Domino. Antagoshipping fluff!


I felt like doing Kaiba/Bakura fluff, and this super-short poo is the result. It's a side-story that accompanies _Questionable Existence_ and takes place sometime after Bakura's moved in and is beginning to see Kaiba. You can decide when that is, since I don't have a specific place in mind for it between chapters and I am lazy.

Heads up: this has a 'spoiler' in it for _Questionable Existence_, but it's nothing big enough to prevent me from uploading since it's nothing important.

Let the fluff begin!

* * *

**Questionable Existence:** _Stormfront_

(Yami Bakura's POV)

I don't know why, but I don't care for the rain. It's a bit of a mystery, actually, since Ryou loves it. But I guess it just matches our whole 'opposite' theme of existence. Ryou loved the water – the rain, the beach, all that good shit. Me, not so much. I could swim just fine and didn't mind pools or lakes, but seeing such a large amount of it at once scared the hell out of me, and the rain, well, I don't know. It just made me uncomfortable or anxious. And the whole thunder and lightning bit didn't help either – it just reminded me of the possibility of a flood.

I freaked out when the _toilet _overflowed (the last time that happened I wouldn't go anywhere near the damn bathroom until Seto had someone come in and fix it while I suffered a minor breakdown in the kitchen), so when we were under flood-watch while a hurricane passed off shore, needless to say, I was freaking out just a smidge. ...All right, I was on the verge of a damn panic-attack.

Mokuba had kept me company most of the night downstairs, watching the Weather Channel as I meticulously kept track of the storm front. It was well-past three now but I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon.

It really was embarrassing, being scared of rain and storms (and overflowing toilets). I wasn't generally easily startled by much of anything, but at that moment, I was sort of horrified.

"Some families have been instructed to abandon their homes on lower ground," explained 'Weatherman Fred' whom was currently floating in a limbo between being my best friend or my nemesis for the information he kept spouting. "It's already dropped several inches in some places," he continued. I crawled closer to examine the weather-map Fred had posted on the screen and whined pathetically upon seeing how close the red bit was to the house. "Most schools have been closed for Friday as people prepare for flood damage."

Unable to fend off my paranoia, I turned the TV off and began my frantic scramble for higher ground.

Seto slept on the third floor, and though I almost never invaded his god-forsaken Blue Eyes room, the images of floods hitting the side of the house like the fucking _Titanic_ gave me the necessary ability to ignore the white monsters. Seto was asleep when I managed to climb into his bed. How could he sleep through this shit?

Thunder shook the house and I hid under his blankets in attempt to block out the noise, but my dark little sanctuary was violated when my shifting woke Seto up.

"What the hell?" He lifted the blanket to glare at me with his droopy eyes. "_Bakura_?" His innate ability to tell the difference between my Light and I never ceased to amaze me.

"Good evening," I mimicked Ryou's passive little voice. I might at least save a little face if he thought I was Ryou. But I was never in such luck with him.

"Stop fooling around, Bakura," he growled. "Now you want to tell me what the hell you're doing in here?"

"I just thought I'd visit," I lied between tightly-gritted teeth. "Can't your own boyfriend get in your bed? You know, most people would find it romantic."

"_I_ find it _annoying_," Seto grunted. "Cut the shit. What's going on? You never come in here."

"I braved the dragons in hopes of getting a late-night screw."

He sighed, preparing to retort when the house shook after another round of thunder boomed. I shamelessly buried my face in his chest and gave a muffled cry, burning red with embarrassment.

I'd really hoped to avoid this.

"You're not _seriously_ scared of thunder, are you?" he groaned.

"No! Don't be stupid! I'm not scared of fucking _thunder_!" I insisted before burying deeper into him as more thunder rolled. Seto didn't push me away so I clung to his bed sheets to keep him in place. "...I'm scared of the _rain_," I admitted pathetically.

"The _rain_?"

I nodded a little, shivering when more thunder rolled.

He sighed before pulling me under the blanket with him. "You're so freaking pathetic, Bakura," he mumbled. "But whatever… Just go to sleep."

I tucked my face in the crook of his neck, wrapping my lanky body around him for some comfort. Scenes like his might be considered a show of genuine affection between Seto and me, and they were rare. Neither of us was generally very good at expressing ourselves like this and were usually fine with just being sarcastic assholes. This, however, I didn't mind.

"But wake me up again and I'll throw you out."

I smirked a little against his skin. "Shut the hell up…"

He signed and leaned his head half against mine and half against his pillow.

We fell asleep like that.

I don't remember any more thunder, only the sound of his breathing and the comforting smell of his warm skin.

I could get used to sleeping in the Blue-Eyes room.

* * *

Aaaaand…end fluff.

Kaiba/Bakura fluff is super-rare, but it does happen! It's always cute and makes me smile, but I can't stand seeing too much of it. A fluffy Kaiba is a freaky Kaiba, sometimes – just ask Bakura.

Kaiba + smile = OMFGWTF?

Anyways, back to the sarcasm! I am working on chapter 8 and hopefully will have it posted this upcoming week. I've been busy with a job change and stuff so I've been pretty preoccupied _


End file.
